Nueva Beach City
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Steven en una fiesta se encuentra a todas las gemas dispuestas. Pero no sabe lo que hay detrás.
1. Chapter 1

Este nuevo fic (si, ya sé que tengo varios sin terminar) nace de un rato en el buen grupo de fanfickers en el que estoy.

Esta vez el reto era sobre un ambiente tóxico, oscuro y/o decadente y bueno, aquí esta la primera parte. Bienvenidos.

Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

 _"Las calles son de un concreto tan viejo que se hace polvo. Bien apisonado por las historias de ancianos ilusos que muchas décadas atrás habían disfrutado de calles nuevas, en colonias recientes destinadas a las llamadas "nuevas generaciones"._

 _Menuda basura les vendieron. Envolvieron la mierda en esperanza y les dijeron: "El Futuro es Hoy", "Vengan al Beach City del Mañana" Ja, ja, ja, ¡les cagaron la existencia! Mucha gente foránea cayó como moscas atraídos por precios baratos y promesas huecas. Casi nadie de la ciudad compró. Quien iba a querer un terreno en un lugar que antes fue un pantano. Que conectaba a una ciénaga con leyenda negra._

 _Y allí se establecieron creyéndose la gran cagada._

 _Quien los viera ahora, menuda jauría de palurdos, mercaderes, engranes de una maquinaria creada hace más de medio siglo._

 _No hija mía, no te imaginas lo que alguna vez heredarás. Algún día te contaré como tu abuelo y sus amigos, sabios como eran, tejieron una indestructible red en donde nosotros, somos el mismo centro del universo."_

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó una joven mientras sacudía unas de sus botas negras de punta redonda-¡Estás calles son una mierda!-

-Te dije que estaba hondo- dijo un joven de pelo negro rizado, riendo.

Ambos venían desde un parque cercano atravesando con prisa algunas calles. Ella era extremadamente delgada, de piel muy blanca y cabello corto color castaño claro tirando a melocotón; traía una chamarra negra y una camiseta blanca debajo con un pegado pantalón de mezclilla claro y rasgado de la rodilla.

Ante la burla, le clavó la mirada con furia –Si te sigues riendo, meteré tu cabeza en el drenaje-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de las fugas y baches de esta parte de la ciudad, Susan-

La joven gruñó un poco –ya te dije que me llamo Perla- se incorporó viendo con odio al chico, pero se tranquilizó.

Ya se las pagaría el contestón bastardo de Greg. Pero no ahora, no aquí.

* * *

La última vez que las calles de Nuevo Beach City recibieron algún tipo de mantenimiento, la tercera generación de habitantes aún no pensaba en nacer. Ni soñaban siquiera en tener en sus mentes el juvenil deseo de ser futuros "dueños del suburbio" como ya se lo habían manifestado en alguna ocasión a sus mayores, quienes solo rieron ante semejante chascarrillo. Ni alucinaban con heredar el "Reino de los Portales" como solían llamar, a las redes de tráfico de las que nadie hablaba, pero todo mundo de sobra conocía. Y allí sí, los padres no reían.

Todo habitante de Nuevo Beach City lo sabía; cada calle, cada esquina, cada parque, cada colonia, se alimentaba de algún giro negro. Y estos jóvenes eran los herederos de ese mundo. A eso jugaban.

-Ya se tejen las hebras de lo que será la red del mañana- pensaba sonriente la delgada joven apresurando el paso –y el primer movimiento de engrane lo llevo conmigo- y sonriendo abrazó al chico.

Steven D'Mayo Universe era un chico especial, y Perla lo sabía. Su padre jamás le hubiera permitido caminar con ella en las calles, ni con ninguna de las otras "Gemas". Pero las circunstancias habían cambiado unos meses atrás y en las altas esferas se había agitado todo. Era mar revuelto. Y ellos ansiaban ser pescadores.

Se agachó un poco para dirigirse a él.

-Verás que te divertirás esta noche niño- y sonrió de manera desagradable, se había colocado un cigarrillo en la boca que no prendía aún –más si dices que nunca has venido a una de las fiestas de nosotras, "Las Gemas de Cristal"-

-Tú sabes que mi papá no me dejaba venir con ustedes; y no soy un niño, tengo 14 años-

-Lo sé, lo sé muchachote. Ya veremos qué tan hombre eres en la fiesta a la que vamos-

-No me asustas- le dijo el sonriendo con confianza. Ella sonrió.

Torcieron a la derecha.

Las viejas lámparas daban una luz ambarina al camino entre esporádicas penumbras. Insectos molestos desperdigados por el suelo debajo de cada una pernoctaban con la muerte, mientras un enjambre frenético volaba alrededor de un potente foco en lo alto; era el escenario que se repetían cuadra a cuadra. Siendo las 8 con 30 de la tarde, la zona se antojaba increíblemente tranquila. Si vivías en la zona, claro está, era raro que alguien te tocara.

Algunos gatos pardos revisaban en los botes de basura lo que dejaron los mendigos, luego huían ante la presencia de los jóvenes por los pasillos estrechos que quedaban entre las casas para no hacer otra cosa que aparearse. A pesar del desagradable escándalo del cortejo, nadie se quejaba. Esos animales eran buen alimento para los vagabundos.

Siguieron por unas cuadras más hasta que de pronto una cerca de madera café se cimbró como sacudida por un vendaval, mientras violentos ladridos definían claramente el tamaño de la fiera detrás de tan endeble cerco.

El sobresalto que pegó el joven provocó la carcajada de Perla.

\- ¿Miedo niño?-

-Me tomó desprevenido- contestó recobrando la postura.

-Si, como no- dijo burlona- no temas, solo es el perro del señor "Sonrisas"-

El rootwailer del señor "Sonrisas" era conocido en esa cuadra. El último ladrón que entró a ese patio perdió la mitad del rostro y la libertad. Siendo una de las casas más acaudaladas del cuadrante, se le había hecho fácil. Lo que no sabía es que "Sonrisas" era abogado de profesión y con amigos de cierto renombre en el gobierno. Sin contar que tenía un empleo que le dejaba más dinero que la abogacía: el narcomenudeo.

Perla estaba segura que muchas de las personas que iban a estar en el lugar al que iban, habían pasado primero a hacer una visita al abogado.

-¿Conoces al señor Sonrisas?- le preguntó Perla al chico mascando aún, la colilla de su tabaco sin encender.

-¿Al abogado? Claro. Trabajó con mi papá- contestó con rapidez a pesar de que se notaba su nerviosismo por el asunto del perro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla negro. El chico llevaba una sudadera color rojo sangre.

-Ya veo- dijo Perla mientras buscaba en su chamarra de cuero negro su adorado zippo plateado. Lo encontró en su bolsillo interior izquierdo y lo levantó para observarlo. De carátula traía un kanji japonés y debajo de este la palabra "Luck". Se lo había regalado una tía cuando cumplió 12 años cuando se dieron cuenta por fin, que no lograrían hacer que dejara de fumar.

-Luck- pensaba observando el kanji- Suerte. Suerte hemos tenido de hacer que este niño viniera hoy a la fiesta- encendió el zippo, prendió su blanco tabaco, despidió el humo y sonrió.

* * *

Bitácora **3** , Sección 1.- **Las Gemas de Cristal**. Archivo # **05**

 **PERLA**

Susan Marium Nascar Dante alias "Perla". Desafortunada hija del conocido pederasta Rafita Nascar Pino y su esposa Sandra Dante Núñez. Huérfana de madre desde los 7 años, nadie la ha podido arrancar de su boca lo que vivió bajo el yugo de su padre; el cual fue atrapado en flagrante mientras abusaba sexualmente de un menor en un lote baldío. Esto dos años después de la muerte de su esposa.

Al arresto de su padre, Susan pasó al cuidado de sus tíos por parte de madre en el suburbio de Nuevo Beach City. Después de intensos análisis psicológicos la niña demostró síntomas de alto abuso físico de índole sexual y psicológico, pero siempre negó de manera enfermiza que su padre la haya tocado. Ante la pena de hacer mayor el escándalo, ningún familiar permitió que se revisara a profundidad a la pequeña y su caso fue simplemente cerrado.

A la edad de 13 años fue detenida por primera vez por posesión de drogas (cocaína y marihuana). Motivo por el cual ha sido detenida en otras 4 ocasiones. El hecho de que no haya sido procesada es un misterio. /Corrupción & Soborno/

Fumadora compulsiva, se le ha comprobado ser consumidora habitual de marihuana, LCD y cocaína. Se le ha acusado de participar en revueltas, peleas y actos de vandalismo. Se rumora que actualmente trabaja reclutando jóvenes para inducirles al consumo de drogas, supuestamente dentro del grupo llamado Las Gemas de Cristal.

Apuñaló a una joven por la espalda en lo que se declaró como problema "pasional" pero se retiraron los cargos de manera inexplicable dejándolo solo en una multa. /se declararon amenazas pero se desechó del caso sin motivo claro/

Sufre de un grado medianamente severo de anorexia provocado por una deficiente alimentación.

Datos, pruebas, anexos al presente oficio.

Fecha de nacimiento: **06 de diciembre de 2000**.

* * *

La noche se había dejado caer en su totalidad para cuando Perla y Steven alcanzaron a escuchar a lo lejos una extraña melodía. El concreto aumentaba en esa zona su irregularidad y las fugas de aguas de alcantarilla volvían a aparecer con frecuencia. Eso se debía a los frondosos árboles que en esas calles abundaban, dejando ver con ese aspecto, su colindancia directa con la ciénaga.

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Perla calando su cigarro y liberándolo por la nariz, haciendo que este cayera directo en la cara del chico. Sin embargo a Seven no le molestaba el olor a tabaco. Técnicamente había crecido con el aroma ya que su padre por mucho tiempo había fumado en pipa, así que le era habitual. Lo había probado, desde luego. ¿Lo hacía? definitivamente no. No era lo suyo.

Las casas en esa zona eran bastante alargadas dejando amplios frentes, sin embargo estos estaban bien cercados. En su mayoría parecían abandonadas, pero la realidad era que estaban a la espera. Muchas eran parapetos donde se recibían paquetes que se hacían pasar por ropa, zapatos o mueblería, pero que definitivamente no lo eran. Lo que hacían dentro era mejor no preguntar.

Una de las últimas casas, donde la calle se daba por cerrada, era de donde provenía aquella extraña música electrónica.

Una alta barda color crema oscuro imposibilitaba la vista interior, así que se acercaron a lo que sería una puerta de metal amplia, de un brillante color negro azabache. Steven no pudo dejar de notar la cámara de vigilancia en el techo del pórtico.

Perla tocó con fuerza tres veces y Steven creyó que no la escucharían con el escándalo de la música, sin embargo, un pequeño visor se corrió dejando ver los ojos ámbar de alguien del otro lado.

-Soy Perla, traje al nuevo-

La figura detrás de la puerta cerró el visor y después de un par de movimientos la puerta se abrió. Perla le hizo señas al chico para que entrara.

El golpe de música fue tan fuerte que Steven hizo a cubrirse los oídos. Volteó a ver a Perla pero esta se había quedado intercambiando palabras con un enorme joven que casi le sacaba un metro en altura, bastante gordo de camiseta amarilla y corte militar, que no era otro que el que los había dejado pasar. Se veía imponente con toda esa masa.

Al no querer adentrarse al lugar sin su guía, aprovecho para observar su entorno: La fiesta.

El terreno era bastante grande y en el centro de todo se encontraba la casa que era rodeada por amplios espacios verdes. Dos pisos de altura, dos ventanas frontales en la parte baja, la de la derecha se veía oscura. Sin embargo, en la de la izquierda y desde la puerta se alcanzaba a distinguir personas dentro en un bullicio extraño con risas chillantes y luces de colores. Afuera por otra parte, era la danza la que se imponía.

Había varias personas de pie en el centro casi enfrente a la casa, bailando como si no existiera nadie más que ellos. Unos se agitaban con violencia ignorando totalmente a su pareja, quienes tampoco hacía mucho por seguirle. Podían bailar solos y nadie lo notaría.

Otros se movían cadenciosos como si la música los acariciara.

Una pareja se entrelazaba moviéndose lascivamente sin importar que tuvieran un pequeño público de 3 tipos. Uno de ellos se frotaba con descaro el pantalón.

Steven sacudió la cabeza.

Volteó a ver al lado derecho y descubrió en una mesa redonda de cristal con un gran paraguas que salía del centro, a 4 chicos y 2 chicas que bebían cervezas y movían la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Uno de ellos se frotaba con insistencia los dientes.

A la izquierda otra mesa con 3 muchachos y una muchacha igual bebiendo y fumando.

Muchos fumaban cigarros y no era un secreto que los de la mesa de 4 estaban ingiriendo marihuana. El olor era totalmente inconfundible sin contar que no hacían nada por disimular al momento de halar humo y toser como enfermos de enfisema.

El chico no se asustó. Tenía una idea de lo que vería en ese lugar. Nada nuevo.

Dos grandes bocinas estaban a los lados de la casa apuntando justo hacía el público, dando sin parar aquella música que sabía se llama Psycho Trance. Las luces prendían y apagaban de vez en cuando. Todo puesto para hacer "tu viaje más placentero". Steven rio un poco ante su chiste.

A pesar de que en las zonas laterales había dos postes con lámparas grandes, estas estaban apagadas y el exterior solo era iluminado por unos focos neón de luces verde, rojas y las más potentes amarillas, dando una penumbra de colores desperdigados de un intermitente lento.

A diferencia de la casa, que parecía tener una de esas bolas de disco girando dentro.

Alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¡Sígueme!- le gritó Perla para poder ser escuchada y el chico fue con ella. Volteó a ver al grandulón de la puerta y este solo se le quedo viendo impávido. Parecía querer decir algo.

Pero no dijo nada.

Al final Steven regresó la vista al frente y caminó otro tramo entre la música y la gente hasta que se encontró con la puerta de la casa que ya se imponía ante él, solo con subir 2 escalones.

-Ahora conocerás a la familia- dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

Una vez dejando las bocinas atrás se podía hablar con mayor facilidad. Sin embargo, al adentrarse a la casa, un sistema estéreo resonaba dando de nuevo potencia a los sonidos.

Las luces dentro de la casa se movían junto con la música debido a dos focos con salida de luz multicolor que colgaban de las esquinas.

La sala era grande; el juego de muebles se disponía en forma de herradura dando hacia una TV plana de 43¨ en donde alguien había puesto algún video musical.

Echados sobre los sillones de forma desgarbada se encontraban 3 jóvenes que compartían lo que se conoce como un hitter. Tomaban el pequeño objeto, le daban fuego por un lado y por el otro aspiraba el denso humo que jalaban a través de él.

Uno de ellos miró al chico con detenimiento.

Steven no se inmutó.

Luego, notó que en la mesa de cristal, que hacía de mesa de centro en aquella sala, bien departidas estaban dos líneas de polvo blanco junto a una tarjeta de crédito y un pequeño popote.

Perla le tocó el hombro con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, te voy a dar un tour completo por la casa al rato. Pero primero tienes que conocer a la anfitriona-

Pasaron la sala y al fondo estaba lo que sería la cocina; una media pared lo separaba de la sala. Se veía bastante amplia y con un refrigerador de doble puerta al fondo, innecesariamente grande para una casa de familia. Un par de chicas estaban allí, apoyadas en la media pared, tenían los ojos entrecerrados y terriblemente rojos. Una de ellas se tambaleaba como para caerse y la otra la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, sacando de una bolsa de plástico pequeña, algo para que aspirara. Aprovechando el movimiento, para besarle el cuello.

Perla hizo una mueca de fastidio y condujo al chico por una puerta a la derecha por donde se adentraron.

El nuevo cuarto tenía una iluminación en su mayoría morada y amarilla manteniendo el aspecto penumbroso. Sus paredes estaban un tanto descarapeladas, rayadas y con viejos posters a medio arrancar, así como unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso que nacían del lado izquierdo. Igual del lado izquierdo pero hasta el fondo y detrás de una inmensa computadora parecía haber alguien.

Pero lo verdaderamente curioso era ese enorme sillón que estaba al centro y casi pegado al fondo...y que estaba elevado dos metros del suelo a través de lo que parecía un inmenso gato hidráulico.

Steven distinguió la base como una antigua silla de peluquero que había sido fijada al piso, pero la silla normal había sido remplazada por un sillón tipo reclinable que se levantaba del suelo con el sistema de la silla de barbero, casi dos metros. Una verdadera curiosidad.

Desde allí se asomó una persona.

-¡No mames que lo trajiste!- exclamó la joven que estaba sentada en esa especie de trono lleno de cobijas mullidas. Steven se dio cuenta inmediatamente a quien le pertenecía la risa que escuchó desde afuera.

-¡Nomames! ¡Nomames! ¡nomames! ¡Está hermoso Perla! Ja, ja, ja. ¡Bien chulo!- la joven se retorcía de risa en la silla.

-Steven, ella es Amatista- dijo Perla fastidiada.

Amatista tenía el cabello totalmente albino y tomado de una cola. Se le notaba de baja estatura y cara morena y regordeta. Sus pequeñas piernas ataviadas en una especie de leggins negros, se agitaban mientras se reía, el enorme sillón la hacía parecer aún más pequeña.

-Qué diablos te metiste que pareces hiena. Pásame una cerveza que me vengo secando por andar de mandadera- dijo de mal humor Perla.

-¡Agarra una del puto refrigerador coño! Pareces nueva- Contestó Amatista aun riendo.

-¡Allí están fajando dos cabronas que si se me ponen pendejas los voy a mandar a la verga! Dame una de las cervezas que tienen atrás de tu pinche silla- le contestó.

Amatista bufó. Levantó el respaldo y sacó dos latas de cerveza Heineken. La aventó una a Perla y otra a Steven.

-Allí esta pues, pinches dramas. Y la otra te la buscas tú y me vale madres- Luego, miró a Steven, le sonrió y le hablo.

-Dime big boy, estás bien bonito, ¿lo sabías?-

Steven sonrió -Gracias. Igual usted es hermosa señorita Luffendorf-

-Ugh- exclamó Amatista y volteó a ver a Perla molesta.

-¡¿Qué me ves a mí?! ¡No soy su niñera!-

Los ojos de Amatista destilaron furia al grado que apretó ligeramente los dientes. Luego, le dio un profundo trago a su cerveza, respiró y se dirigió de nuevo al chico con tranquilidad.

-Se nota que eres un caballerito big boy que sabe cómo tratar a una dama, pero, mi nombre es Amatista y nada más. ¿Podrás recordarlo?- preguntó en un tono extraño mientras un ligero tic en el ojo le saltaba.

-Claro Amatista- y sonrió –no volverá a ocurrir-

-¡Excelente!- dijo mientras se echaba totalmente al respaldo con violencia, sacudiendo su cerveza al grado de provocar que escurriera un poco y cayera a un lado en el suelo- Bien niño, bien. Ahora dime, dime ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?- desde arriba le sonrió casi coquetamente.

El chico destapó su lata de cerveza y le dio dos grandes tragos.

-Quiero formar parte de las Gemas de Cristal- le dijo.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien!- gritó Amatista levantando su lata, dándole un trago y luego bajándola invitando a Steven a brindar. El chico no la dejó esperando y ambos se estiraron para lograr el contacto.

-Bien, bien niño- seguía diciendo la albina mientras algunos curiosos de fuera se fueron asomando a la puerta del cuarto.

Perla solo sonreía por lo bajo mientras terminaba su lata para luego encender otro cigarro.

-Y dime, eh, pequeño- Amatista se acabó la lata y la dejó caer a un lado sin el más mínimo cuidado, luego continúo - ¿Por qué crees que mereces estar con nosotros? El mejor y más prometedor grupo de toda Nueva Beach City.

Steven bebió con lentitud y contestó –por qué puedo ser útil. Tú sabes quién es mi padre-

Amatista se enderezó de pronto y extendió el brazo derecho a un lado en un ademán y la música en el cuarto bajó su volumen casi de inmediato, desde atrás de la computadora, alguien exclamaba con molestia.

La peliblanca observó un segundo a Steven, sonrió y procedió a abrir uno de los apoyabrazos de su silla (modificado a forma de cajón) y sacó un pequeño botecito. Lo destapó y con la uña de su meñique, que era la única larga de esa mano, se sirvió generosamente del contenido para luego dirigirlo a su fosa nasal izquierda. Aspiró vigorosamente y repitió la acción en la otra fosa.

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás para luego con la palma sacudir su pequeña nariz haciendo un sonido chocante. Hizo algunas muecas con la boca; tapó el objeto y lo aventó a Perla, quien sonrió al recibirlo. Luego se dirigió a Steven.

-Creo, que tendremos que esperar a que lleguen las demás para saber que hacer contigo big boy. Mientras puedes hacerme compañía aquí, en el Puma Púrpura- dijo palmeando la silla mientras accionaba una palanca lateral.

El sillón descendió hasta quedar a ras de suelo. Ella lo invitó a subir. La música, volvió a sonar.

* * *

Bitácora **3** , Sección 1.- **Las Gemas de Cristal**. Archivo # **01**

 **AMATISTA**

Pitreka Hans Luffendorf alias "Amatista". Se presume que es hija del acaudalado comerciante de joyas alemán Karl Hans Luffendorf, quien la trajo de ese país cuando era muy pequeña. Se desconoce quién sea su madre ya que no se encontraron archivos en su tierra natal y en las locales simplemente no existen.

Pitreka siempre ha ido a escuelas privadas tipo internado. Su padre a lo largo de los años ha mantenido casi nulo contacto con ella. Siempre la ha mantenido de una u otra manera, alejada de él. Fue expulsada de 2 primarias, y 4 secundarias por malas calificaciones y actitudes agresivas a sus compañeros, especialmente sobre aquellos quienes cuestionaban su origen. Actualmente cursa los estudios de educación media superior con profesores particulares.

Desde siempre le han decolorado el pelo que por naturaleza es negro intenso, así como cosméticos para blanqueo de la piel la cual es inocultablemente morena. El exceso de estos aditamentos hace que por momentos luzca un moreno violáceo. Provocándole además de ciertas reacciones alérgicas con la luz solar.

Se sospecha que no es hija de Karl Hans, si no que su origen es un oscuro secreto bien guardado para salvar el honor de alguien en las altas esferas. /el último dato podría presentarlo AQM/

Pitreka se ha dedicado a hacer reuniones en una casa abandonada por su padre en Nuevo Beach City juntando jóvenes con la ayuda de un grupo que ellas han llamado las Gemas de Cristal; todo para inducir el consumo de drogas. No se han encontrado pruebas de que ella las venda en su casa pero no se descarta; sin embargo, se sabe que recibe comisión de parte de vendedores de la zona.

En una revisión de rutina se le encontraron casi 120 gramos de cocaína pura, la cual declaró que se había encontrado tirada. Fue puesta en libertad de forma inmediata. /inexplicablemente/

Se le cataloga como cocainómana dura y consumidora frecuente de éxtasis y ácidos. Estuvo involucrada en la desaparición de dos jóvenes después de lo que se determinó como una fiesta sexual a las orillas de la parte Este de la Ciénega. Fue declarada inocente de cualquier cargo por las autoridades. /argumentaron falta de pruebas/

Tiene una tendencia al Trastorno Bipolar.

Pruebas y datos, anexos al oficio.

Fecha de nacimiento: **17 de octubre de 2001**

* * *

La música. Los sonidos agudos, chirriantes y repetitivos parecían retumbar en las paredes mientras los colores verde, amarillo, morado y rojo abatían las intermitentes penumbras. Los graves y los ecos reverberantes eran golpes a los intestinos en una presión tanto incomoda como placentera.

La gente iba y venía entramada en el humo que flotaba, saliendo y entrando como pertenecientes a una película muda. Luego risas. Algunos gritos. Jadeos.

Era cierto que el lugar parecía otro cuando, desde la elevada silla mirabas a los demás apostados en las esquinas, aspirando en latas agujeradas un humo denso.

Amatista tenía apergollado al chico por el cuello; lo acercaba a si bastante cada que le daba un trago a su cerveza. Ambos estaban recostados en el gran sillón, el cual despedía un aroma como a canela.

En medio de las luces y los sonidos hipnotizantes, Amatista miró a los ojos a Steven con una sonrisa insana.

-¿Te gusta el Puma Púrpura?- le preguntó mientras se tallaba levemente la nariz.

-Este sillón es alucinante- le dijo el chico.

Era la pura verdad. Dicho sillón era increíblemente cómodo, tenía 4 apoya vasos, una nevera detrás y quien sabe que cosas en los cajones de los brazos. Era amplio y ambos entraban perfectamente. Sin contar que desde allí, un sentimiento de soberbia le brotaba del pecho. Estaban por encima.

Amatista se sirvió una cerveza más, y le dio otra al chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Y dime nene- dijo ella destapando su lata- ¿Qué se te antoja?- y procedió a abrir el cajón del apoya brazo derecho.

Steven alcanzo a ver dentro 3 carrujos de marihuana, un pastillero, dos bolsas de polvo blanco, una lata con agujeros, papel arroz y varios hitters.

El chico sonrió y la volteó a ver –por ahora nada Amatista, quiero estar bien para cuando decidan si me aceptan o no-

-Ya veo- y la chica tomó una de las bolsitas con cocaína- entonces será de mi favorito-

La dama albina abrió la bolsa y con su uña larga tomó un poco un poco para ella. Luego, le ofreció al chico quien titubeó; sin embargo, al darse cuenta que ella no desistiría, opto por acceder. Simplemente se tapó una fosa nasal, se acercó y aspiró con potencia.

-Eso big boy- dijo sonriendo -No sé qué tanto hayas probado antes, pero aquí en el Puma, solo hay lo mejor-

Y Steven lo notó.

Alguna vez había probado coca en el baño de la escuela a la que asistió alguna vez, y no había pasado de una sensación amarga en el paladar y un poco de taquicardia.

Esta, sin embargo, le había raspado la nariz como si fueran cristales, el cerebro se le había agolpado de inmediato y el corazón comenzó a bombear como nunca. Tragó grueso, levantó la cabeza y la pegó al respaldo. Entonces notó que la música aumentaba de volumen y como los sonidos le entraban al cerebro revolviéndose. No pudo evitar sonreír después de soltar un potente -¡Ah!-.

Se incorporó. Se limpió la nariz con insistencia, se tallo los dientes ante el entumecimiento repentino.

-Jo...es buenísima- dijo.

-Lo se primor-

Steven cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando con sus sentidos alterados aquella música que se le antojaba emocionante. Ella lo miró un instante, luego sus ojos brillaron; metió un dedo en aquella bolsita que ya hacía en el descanso del sillón y colocó una cantidad generosa de polvo a lo largo de su lengua. Atrajo a sí al chico y lo besó introduciendo su lengua totalmente quien no se quedó quieta, si no que distribuyo el polvo hasta volverse una masa que ambos consumieron. El joven respiró profundo ante el embate de la chica peliblanca, pero sin amedrentarse, le devolvió el beso con una furia nacida de su sangre ya caliente por la droga. El beso fue apasionado, chocante, y mientras se repartían el químico amargo en sus lenguas, la mano de ella bajo por el pecho del chico, hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde lo notó duro. Se separó de él lamiéndose los labios, le sonrió con malicia y le dijo mientras lo empujaba con cierta fuerza.

-Cálmate big boy. Eso es solo cortesía, ya veremos qué pasa una vez que decidamos si te quedas o no-

Steven sonrió mientras seguía paladeando ese intenso sabor amargo que le había quedado en la boca. Ahora tenía entumida la mitad de la cara. Se sentía extrañamente energético.

Tomó de su cerveza hasta acabarla.

-¿Dónde pongo esto?- le dijo levantando la lata.

-Tírala a un lado. Alguien la recogerá- respondió sin mucha importancia.

Steven solo la dejo caer mientras la música potenciaba todo y las luces enloquecían aquellas descarapeladas paredes de la habitación.

El tiempo se volvió tan lento que Steven no supo cuánto había pasado cuando de las escaleras y bastante descompuesto, bajó un joven de cabello castaño y lacio, con una camiseta negra y abrochándose con dificultad los pantalones.

-¡Maldita! ¡Eres una perra maldita!- gritó llorando desde abajo dirigiéndose a alguien que bajaba con lentitud las escaleras.

Unas botas altas tipo militar negras, seguidas de un pantalón café oscuro abombado y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Su piel morena destacaba sobre sus brazos marcados y fuertes. Un cuello largo, pecho generoso. Unos lentes tipo Lennon oscuros al igual que su cabello, que fuertemente rizado, le llegaba a duras penas al hombro, en el cual lucía un hermoso tatuaje de un ojo de pupila azul

El chico al ver que ella se acercaba arrancó a correr despavorido rumbo a la salida.

-¡Te vas a acordar de mi Sofía! ¡Maldita perra enferma!- gritó al salir.

La chica que bajaba hizo una seña a Amatista, la cual con seriedad asintió y procedió a dar una indicación a la persona que estaba en la computadora en la parte de atrás.

La música bajó volumen.

-Peridot, infórmale a Topaz que lo deje ir- dijo la peliblanca.

-Bien- Respondió la voz desde atrás del cuarto. Steven no la alcanzaba a ver desde allí.

La joven terminó de descender, llevaba un cigarro encendido en la boca. Steven notó que era bastante alta, sin problemas podría agarrar a Amatista o a él y bajarlo del sillón a la fuerza.

La morena lo miró por encima de sus lentes.

-¿Este es el candidato?- pregunto con voz firme y profunda.

-¿No es lindo?- le dijo Amatista agitando su cerveza y acercando su cara a la chica.

-Tiene bonitos ojos, muy bonitos ojos- la morena sonrió con sarcasmo y agregó –procura no matarlo de una sobredosis como al último que subiste allí- y procedió a ir a la cocina por algo que beber.

-¡Por lo menos yo no les meto un consolador por el culo!- le gritó la peliblanca para luego dirigirse a Steven.

-No hagas caso. Solo está irritable por lo de hace rato-

Steven, quien apenas se recuperaba del momento preguntó -¿Y... qué fue lo que pasó? es decir, ese tipo salió dando de gritos y llorando-

Amatista suspiro un poco, hizo una extraña mueca. Bebió un poco.

-Eso le pasa a cualquiera que la confunde- le respondió sin mirarlo.

-¿La confunde con quién?-

-Con su madre- Amatista apretó los dientes y azotó de un empellón la lata al suelo. Nadie se inmuto ni cuando se salpicaron de cerveza.

\- Esa vieja era una hija de puta que se vendía con cualquiera por un poco de coca o por unos dólares. Y no falta el pendejo que crea que Garnet es igual-

Steven tragó saliva.

Amatista volteó a verlo y lanzó una carcajada que no quedaba para nada con el ambiente de hace un momento; excepto quizá por la música que había recuperado su fuerza al igual que la luces del cuarto.

-Así que- dijo recuperándose de la risa- cuando un pendejo la confunde con la puta esa les dice que sí, les acepta el dinero o mercancía, y les mete de 15 a 20 centímetros de un consolador que tiene destinado para ello allá en el cuarto de arriba- dijo señalando al techo.

Luego, sacó otra cerveza para ella, y para Steven.

-Salud mi futuro Gem- le dijo.

-Salud Amatista- contestó el chico, sopesando las palabras.

Apenas habían destapado sus cervezas cuando la voz de Perla se escuchó con dificultad en aquel aquelarre de luces y sonido.

-¡Hey! ¡Amatista! ¡La gema de agua por fin llegó!-

La sonrisa de Amatista pudo rivalizar con la del Gato Chesire.

-¡Perfecto!- levantó ambos brazos súbitamente-

¡Que dé inicio el concilio de la GUARDERÍA BETHA!

* * *

Bitácora **3** , Sección 1.- **Las Gemas de Cristal**. Archivo # **02**

 **GARNET**

Sofía Moreno Barahona alias "Garnet". Hija de Sandra Barahona Ferrer y de padre desconocido.

Su madre, conocida por ejercer la prostitución desde hace más de 20 años, perdió la potestad de la niña cuando presentaba los 6 años. Esto debido a que de voz de un anónimo, estaba ofreciendo la virginidad de la pequeña por una fuerte suma de dinero.

Una vez retirada la potestad, se le hicieron revisiones a la pequeña para determinar su estado físico pero dichos documentos al día de hoy han desaparecido. Lo cual intuye que la pequeña si fue, en efecto, abusada. /Se incubrió al pederasta/

Fue enviada a un orfanato pero por su actitud violenta nunca se quedó más de 5 meses en ninguno. A la edad de 8 años, hirió en un ojo a una niña mayor con unas tijeras, alegando que así se veía más guapa.

Tras ese hecho, fue recluida a un sanatorio mental donde se declaró que a su corta edad sufría un leve caso de Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo llegando a observar como hablaba consigo misma como si fuera dos personas diferentes.

Con el paso del tratamiento y los años estas personalidades se fueron reduciendo, sin embargo a la edad de 12 años, dio un cambio radical manifestando una personalidad que rozaba el autismo, y olvidando al parecer, las personalidades anteriores. Abandonó la violencia, tomó por su cuenta disciplinas internas (gimnasio especialmente) y su comportamiento mejoró notablemente.

Sin embargo, después de cumplir los 14 años, escapó del sanatorio y nadie se interesó en buscarla más.

Tiempo después de su escape, su madre desapareció de las calles de Nueva Beach City, pero nadie tampoco tuvo interés alguno en buscar a una prostituta.

Actualmente vive en la casa que fue de su madre, donde vende productos de abarrotes. Se sospecha que es un parapeto para ejercer el mismo oficio que su madre pero no se ha comprobado. /lo que está comprobado es que vende narcomenudeo/

Actualmente se le ve con el grupo de las Gemas de Cristal como agente de choque, ya que al parecer alguien le pago entrenamiento y defensa personal. /se desconoce la fuente/

Su estado mental es imposible de determinar, así como la posible recaída en sus personalidades y un posible desarrollo a Esquizofrenia Paranoide, que era el cuadro que se le había diagnosticado en caso de empeorar.

Es adicta a la cocaína y a ciertos tipos de tranquilizantes. Solo se le ha encontrado posesión de varias cajas de Valium y Prozac.

Se sabe que es la causante de que por lo menos 6 personas en distintos momentos hayan terminado en el hospital con contusiones severas. Curiosamente, 6 de 6 terminaron sin un ojo, lo cual puede ser un síntoma peligroso de su estado mental.

Pruebas y datos, anexos al presente oficio.

Fecha de nacimiento: **02 de agosto 1999**

* * *

Una limusina negra se había detenido delante de aquel portón negro. Un tipo de camiseta amarilla, enorme y bastante gordo bajó de uno de los lados para abrir la puerta a la persona que debía descender. Antes tocó la puerta de la casa.

El visor se corrió y se asomaron los ojos ámbar nuevamente.

-Ya estamos aquí hermano- dijo el enorme tipo para luego proceder a abrir la puerta de aquel lujoso vehículo.

Una joven delgada descendió. De mirada adusta y soberbia, simplemente camino hacía la puerta ya abierta.

Había arribado a la fiesta, Angela Loretto Picardo alias "Lapislázuli".

* * *

Hasta aquí el fic.

La actualización vendrá entre los día de abril. No etiqueto a nadie por que el el reto como tal aun no comienza. Solo adelante esta premisa.

Saludos a todos y comenten que les parece :)

 **Lobo "el desesperado" Hibiky**


	2. Concilio Betha

**Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches.**

 **Resulta que ante la ausencia de inspiración retrocedí para ver que podía llegar a inspirarme y recordé que tenía esta historia. Usé la técnica de "imagina que pasa en el tiempo libre" y funcionó. Y Zaz! que la escribo terminándola a las 3:30 a.m. hora de Nuevo León.**

 **Sin más, la siguiente parte de esto. Saludos!**

 **CONCILIO BETHA**

* * *

Glamurosa caminaba con sus botas negras de punta redonda, que combinaban perfectamente con su larga falda de piel, igual negra. Dicha falda le llegaba hasta los tobillos extendiéndose como una flor a medio abrir. Una blusa cuello de tortuga azul marino, con mangas que llegaba arriba de sus muñecas, encima, un chaleco del mismo material que la falda.

Luciendo una corta cabellera azul marino, Angela se dirigía con cierta parsimonia hacia la entrada de aquella casa que, en medio de aquel terreno de pasto, luces, mesas, voces y música; se dejaba ver.

En el portón de entrada se había quedado su guardia personal: Topacio 01, muy cerca de Topacio 02.

Los gemelos Topacio eran una curiosidad en el ámbito. Grandes, corpulentos, buenos para los golpes y leales, tenían el sueño de trabajar juntos, cosa que nunca podría darse.

Una regla no escrita es que debes de evitar tener guardias que sean familia, ya que la objetividad se pierde a la hora del horror y terminan salvándose entre sí en vez de proteger a su amo. Así que uno permaneció en la casa Luffedorf y el otro en la familia Loretto.

En medio de aquella vorágine de sonidos y luces, y mientras una delgada joven de piel clara y blusa azul caminaba hacía la puerta, algunos curiosos en estados alucinados, veían a los enormes gemelos acariciarse el rostro y sonreír sonrojados.

Se amaban mucho.

Demasiado.

Cuando Ángela cruzó la puerta ignoró a todos los que estaban desparramados en la sala, a las que se tocaban en la cocina, envueltas en el deseo potenciado por la marihuana y la coca.

Hizo una mueca; conocía de sobra estas fiestas.

-Asquerosos palurdos.- Pensó.

De pronto, del cuarto de Amatista salió Perla y le sonrió sosteniendo su cigarro entre los labios.

-Te estábamos esperando Lapis. Solo danos un segundo para iniciar el Concilio.-

Lapis se detuvo en la entrada y Perla junto con Garnet comenzaron a levantar y sacar a las personas que no debían estar en aquel cuarto con la enorme silla elevada.

-Pueden seguirla afuera, aquí se cierra.- Decía Perla mientras Garnet solo los agarraba por la camisa y los empujaba fuera de la habitación.

Al fondo, una joven rubia de grandes lentes redondos comenzó a teclear frente la pantalla de su PC y a mover con destreza los botones de una pequeña consola que tenía a la derecha.

Rápidamente la habitación fue quedando vacía, Lapis se adentró a la habitación. Y perla cerró la puerta.

Las cinco chicas estaban reunidas en aquel cuarto cuyas luces de neón comenzaron de pronto a mermar para dejar simplemente una luz blanca estable, las bocinas exclusivas de ese cuarto se fueron silenciando aunque afuera aún seguía el bullicio de una fiesta extasiada. La rubia terminó su labor controlando el ambiente.

-¿No vas a bajar de tu ego?- Pregunto secamente Lapis dirigiéndose a Amatista. Se escucharon risas mal aguantadas en el cuarto.

Amatista acciono la palanca y bajó la silla a la mitad. – ¿Tú me hablas de ego? Por lo menos yo no pongo la cara como si tuviera una bolita de mierda colgándome en la nariz.-

Otro escape de risas.

Lapis iba a responder con furia, pero notó al joven que miraba confundido de un lado a otro ante el súbito cambio de ambiente, se controló.

-Espero que él sea el hijo de Greg DeMayo.- Dijo Lapis.

-El mismo que viste y se desviste ja, ja, ja- Volvió a reír Amatista.

-Mi nombre es Steven señorita Loretto.- Habló interrumpiendo la carcajada, odiaba que hablaran por él.-Y sí, soy el hijo del detective Greg DeMayo.

-Llámame Lapis.- Respondió con rudeza. Luego se dirigió a todas con suspicacia en la mirada. –Y díganme, ¿Quién lo trajo?-

-En realidad.- Habló Perla soltando el humo de su cigarro.- El vino solo. Me buscó en el parque hace unas horas y me dijo que quería "unirse" a las Gemas de Cristal.

Lapis abrió los ojos y un poco la boca, volteó a ver a Amatista y luego a Garnet.

-¿El vino solo?- Preguntó incrédula.

-Así es.- Contestó Amatista sonriendo.

Lapis lanzó una risa estridentemente nasuda y se llevó una mano al vientre mientras se doblaba.

-¡Pues!…ja, ja, ja, ¡Pues que locura!- Exclamó rompiendo su seriedad dejando a Steven totalmente frío sobre todo porque las otras sonreían levemente.

\- ¡Y a que esperamos! Ja, ja, ja ¡Llamemos a los gemelos Topacio y acabemos con esto!- Luego le clavó una mirada maligna al chico y le dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Nunca sabrás…cuanto aprecias tus uñas…hasta que te faltan los dedos…-

* * *

Bitacora **3** , Sección 1.- **Las Gemas de Cristal**

Archivo # **02**

 **LAPISLÁZULI**

Angela Loretto Picardo, alias Lapizlázuli. La menor de tres hijos de la poderosa familia Loretto, familia que se encarga entre otras cosas, del tráfico vía marítima de diversos artículos prohibidos ocultándolos como mercancía legal, en acorde con autoridades locales.

Los Loretto, procedente de una vieja dinastía de mafiosos italianos, conservaron algunas tradiciones poco ortodoxas que han arrastrado a la locura a la muchacha.

Desde pequeña, alguien le metió en la cabeza a Angela / _se sospecha de su abuelo o su madre_ /que, por ser la menor de 3 hijos a ella no le iba a tocar nada del imperio y que debía cuidarse las espaldas de sus propios hermanos por que tratarían de matarla. Al parecer, alguien se divertía atemorizando a la pequeña con estas ideas, al grado que fue llevada a varios siquiatras por manifestar un temor enfermo de quedarse a solas con ellos.

Bajo una investigación intensa, nunca se ha comprobado que los hermanos la hubieran tocado, de hecho, evidencias recientes dirigen que Gabriel y Uriel Loretto, sus hermanos, la trataban con cordialidad.

Sea como fuere, alguien debió seguir atormentándola hasta que a la edad de 10 años, en un viaje a Aspen, Uriel falleció al resbalarse en una ladera y caer desde una altura de más de 30 metros.

Hay evidencia que señala abiertamente que Angela lo empujó. / _Evidencia 038 DCA_ / y que sufrió un ataque de risa histérica mientras su hermano se despedazaba en las piedras del fondo. El evento fue catalogado como un accidente.

A partir de este suceso Angela desarrollo una psicopatía con tendencia sádica. De un día para otro las mascotas de los Loretto comenzaron a morir, todas envenenadas; cuando descubrieron que era ella declaró que esos animales solo hacían ruido y se lo merecían. / _evidencia 041-DCP/_

El caso más sonado es la muerte de un perro dálmata de un conocido de la familia quien no dejó a un lado el escándalo porque amaba al animal.

Todo lo anterior, fue simplemente olvidado después de algunos sobornos y/o amenazas de parte de la familia.

Actualmente se sabe que la joven Loretto es causante de, por lo menos, un par de muertes de jóvenes que, según ella, se lo merecían. Las muertes se lucen por su crueldad. (Falta de dedos, diente y uñas)

Se sospecha que tiene nexos con Pitreka Luffendorf con las que conforman el grupo de las Gemas de Cristal, dedicándose a la venta de droga, enganche de jóvenes y el evento denominado "Punto de Quiebre".

Es adicta a la heroína.

Como marca particular lleva un tatuaje de un ala de ángel del lado derecho de la espalda.

Pruebas y datos, anexos al presente oficio.

Fecha de Nacimiento: **04 de Mayo de 2002**

* * *

-¡Un momento!- Dijo una voz que provenía del fondo.

Todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña rubia que, acomodándose los lentes, caminó hasta cerrar el círculo.

\- Antes de que pasemos a la fase "Pajarillo", No les interesa saber ¿Por qué vino a nosotras?-

Steven miró a Peridot. En toda la fiesta había escuchado que había alguien allí atrás a la que Amatista le daba indicaciones, había notado que controlaba la música, las luces y las comunicaciones. Pero no la había visto, hasta ahora; y en perfecto momento porque estaba a un tris de caer en un ataque de pánico.

Pertidot lucía un pantalón relavado de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca con borde de cuello rojo con el signo de "The Wall" de Pink Floyd y encima una camisa desabotonada de franela roja con rayas negras que formaban cuadros. Uno par de tenis Vans. Su cabello rubio estaba agarrado en un pequeño chongo justo detrás de su cabeza y a los lados solo caían largos flecos. Así como unas enormes gafas.

-Es verdad- Dijo pensativa Garnet.-Él sabía que le podemos hacer daño.-

-Claro que lo sabía.- Intervino Steven- Mi padre nunca me hubiera permitido acercarme a ustedes. Me advirtió de lo que hacen aquí. ¿Te lo dije o no Perla?- La señaló.

-Sí, es verdad, me lo comentó mientras veniamos.- Dijo la interpelada mientras jugaba a encender y apagar su zippo.

–Entonces- Dijo Lapis - ¿Por qué viniste como cordero a la boca del monstruo?-

-Del Lobo, Lapis, es boca del Lobo.- comentó Peridot.

-¡Le digo como yo quiera, palurda!-

-Me sorprende que sepas lo que significa "Palurda", ignorante.-

-¡Basta!- gritó Garnet estremeciendo a todas.- Quiero saber por qué vino el solo, así que ¡Tú!- dijo señalando a Steven.- Termina con esto para que tomemos una decisión.-Sacó una pastilla de un bolsillo de su pantalón, y la puso en su boca con prisa con la mano ligeramente temblorosa.

El chico suspiro un poco, las miró a todas y dijo con seguridad: por protección.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, luego, las chicas se comenzaron a ver entre sí mientras lentamente una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros hasta estallar de súbito en abiertas carcajadas.

-Por...ja, ja, ja…por qué crees? Ja, ja, ja-parloteaba Perla.-

-Eres tan tierno big boy- dijo Amatista jalándole una mejilla mientras volvía a reír.

Garnet guardaba su compostura pero reía doblándose un poco.

Solo Peridot estaba impávida. Miraba al chico intensamente hasta que harta, gritó-¡Dejen de reír como Hienas! ¡Es obvio que él sabía que si venia le íbamos a hacer daño!-

-Ja, ja, ja, eso, eso ya no importa Peridot. Le sacaremos la información, por "partes" je, je.- Dijo Lapis.

Steven, harto de todo ese circo se levantó de la silla y cayó la distancia que hacía falta quedando en medio de aquel enfermizo círculo.

-¡A callar partida de idiotas!- Gritó enojado. Y las risas cesaron de súbito. Todas se pusieron tensas y fruncieron el ceño.

-¡¿NI siquiera su estúpida cerebrito puede deducir algo tan simple?!- Dijo señalando a Peridot.

-¡Oye! ¡Más respeto guijarro!-

-¡Es obvio que no tengo la información de mi padre!-

-Eso me lo dirás cuando te retire la primera uña.- Dijo Lapis.

-Yo quiero uno de sus bellos ojos.- Dijo como saboreándolo Garnet.

Steven apretó los dientes.

-Sí que las tiene apendejadas las drogas.- Les dijo con desprecio.

-¡Ya basta mierdecilla!- Se bajó enfurecida Amatista y tomó al chico del cuello con fuerza. Steven no se detuvo.

-¡Entiendan que si yo tuviera esa información con sus evidencias, ya la hubiera divulgado y en este momento se estarían tambaleando las mafias de sus familias con investigaciones de la Interpol e intervenciones extranjeras! ¡Sé que la información de mi padre es capaz de destruir El Reino de los Portales pero nunca me la dio!-

Y se hizo el silencio mientras Amatista aflojaba su agarre. Se compartió la incertidumbre.

Steven respiraba agitado; tanto por la droga como por el momento.

-No me la dio para protegerme. Se supone que me la daría en caso de emergencia pero le pusieron un cuatro, lo culparon de asesinato y se lo llevaron súbitamente. No lo matarán en la cárcel ni le harán daño porque tiene contactos fuertes, tiene al director de la cárcel agarrado de las pelotas. Pero no me dio la información.-

-De habérmela dado, su negocito estuviera cerrado y **todas ustedes** tras las rejas.-

Y de pronto, aquel chico que era de menor estatura que ellas (a la par de Peridot), se vio enorme.

Todas estaban consternadas.

Pero no se iban a dejar amedrentar.

-Bien big boy- Dijo Amatista mientras le miraba con un tic en el ojo.- Digamos que te creemos. ¿Qué ganamos nosotras con ayudarte?-

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Steven. Serias, expectantes, como fieras a punto de devorar.

Garnet pasaba por su lengua el diazepam. Perla calo su cigarro con profundidad. Lapis jugaba con sus dedos ansiosa. Peridot revisaba los mensajes de su celular.

Steven las miró a todas sin mostrar temor, fue entonces que aventuró: A mí, es el único que mi padre dirá donde esta esa información. Pero no puedo ir y presentarme en el cereso así como así. Tengo que esperar a que se calmen las aguas, desaparecer un tiempo. Y por eso vine aquí. Déjenme trabajar con ustedes, ser parte de su grupo, les ayudare sin que me importe si venden y consumen drogas, si enganchan gente o matan. Eso me importa un comino. Yo quiero salvar a mi padre a costa de lo que sea.

¿Qué ganan ustedes? Fácil. Si me ayudan a encontrarme con mi padre, les daré la información para que usen la que les convenga y destruyan a quien quieran y cumplan el máximo sueño de las Gemas de Cristal: adueñarse del Reino de los Portales y vengarse de quien se las deba.-

Y el silencio lo fue todo de nuevo.

-Dime, eerr, Steven. ¿Cómo podemos confiar en que nos darás la información?- preguntó Perla.

Steven la miró con fastidio. –Mira Perla, sin ustedes.- dijo señalándolas a todas. –Ni aunque pasaran mil años podría acercarme yo solo a visitarlo. Pero si dejamos que las defensas bajen y se relajen, en compañía de alguien de la familia Loretto y/o Luffendorf, podría llegar hasta él. Al salir, huiría con ustedes. Y juntos iríamos por la información.

Ustedes destruirían a sus padres y yo liberaría al mío. Ustedes obtienen Nueva Beach City y yo la tranquilidad de mi familia.-

Nuevamente, solo se escuchaba la música afuera. Las chicas en sus propios demonios, sopesaban la situación. Era exactamente lo que querían y lo tenían tan fácil, que era difícil de creer.

-Steven.- Dijo por fin Garnet.-Podrías salir un momento por favor mientras debatimos nuestra decisión.-

El chico asintió, pero en vez de la puerta se dirigió a Perla.

-Perla, ¿Me regalas un cigarro, por favor?-

La chica sacó su cajetilla de Marlboro blanco y le entregó uno al chico, luego encendió su zippo y le ofreció el fuego. Steven caló una vez y al notar que estaba encendido, procedió a salir de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y el golpe de la música le pego de frente, salió y cerró.

Una vez afuera respiro profundo, aun le temblaban un poco las piernas. Sabía que se había arriesgado mucho pero era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

Caminó hasta la cocina donde pasó a dos chicas que seguían en el juego de darse placer. Abrió el refrigerador y se sorprendió de la enorme cantidad de latas de cerveza que había. Tomó una, la abrió y la empinó de golpe hasta acabarla. Era la ansiedad que lo mataba.

Dejo la lata y tomó otra. Cerró el refrigerador.

De golpe le llegó el calor del alcohol. Necesitaba calmarse. Caló el cigarro mientras salía de la cocina viendo a los de la sala jugar a pasarse una lata con agujeros mientras le prendían fuego.

-Piedra o cristal.- Se dijo dejándolos atrás. Se paró en la entrada y vio en el portón a los dos enormes topacios dándose arrumacos. Imaginó que eran dos toneles apareándose. Sonrió por un instante pero de golpe la realidad le regresó.

-Si ellas deciden no creerme, esos tipos me harán pedazos.- Pensó y dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

Bajó los escalones y se giró para dar una vuelta por el patio de la casa. Caminó entre la gente que bailaba frenética y las luces de neón que revolvían el ambiente. Aún sentía un poco de taquicardia pero no sabía si era por la droga o por la presión. Podría morir esa noche.

Al llegar al patio lo encontró vacío, en una mesa se encontraban 3 chicos que se veían bastante alterados, gritaban, vociferaban, se empujaban.

-Supongo que acá vienen los muy "pasados"- Pensó.

De pronto uno lo vio y Steven se estremeció.

El joven que lo vio codeo a otro para que volteara a verlo y ambos sonrieron, se pusieron de pie.

Steven entendió que algo andaba mal así que se giró para devolverse a la casa, sin embargo desde atrás alguien lo detuvo.

Una muchacha de pelo lacio lo miraba sonriendo como maniática. Al frente los otros dos chicos se acercaban.

-¡Vaaaaayaaa!- Gritó uno de ellos.- Parece que la fiesta la volvió a organizar Peridot, y esta vez no hubo cover.- Dijo mientras entre los tres, levantaban al chico para llevarlo a lo más profundo del patio.

-¡Sueltenme!- Exclamaba Steven inútilmente.

En la parte de atrás, todo era penumbra, las luces iban y venían y la música callaba cualquier voz. Los tres jóvenes estaban conscientes de esa intimidad que da el ruido y la ceguera parcial y jugaban a tocar al chico por todas partes.

-Bájale el pantalón Mónica.- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Tranquilo Jerry, no seas desesperado.-

-Ya quiero ver si le entra mi verga.- Dijo uno con voz jadeante.

-¡Déjenme! Suéltenme perros!- Gritaba y forcejeaba Steven sin mucho éxito.

Sintió que le halaban la camisa. Sintió que le desbrochaban el pantalón.

Manos intrusas se adentraron en sus genitales y trasero por encima de la ropa, otras manos le apretaban las muñecas.

Y la música, y las luces.

-Al carajo.- Dijo uno de ellos y con desesperación metió su mano desde su espalda por debajo de su trusa.

Steven pensó lo peor.

Entonces al que metió la mano sintió que lo levantaban como si fuera una muñeca de trapo para ser arrojado de golpe hacía atrás.

Otro de ellos recibió una poderosa patada en el estómago y la chica hizo a correr pero alguien la tomó del pelo y la azotó.

La música cesó de golpe junto con las luces.

Steven se abrocho el pantalón y se acomodó la ropa para ponerse de pie totalmente desconcertado ante los hechos.

Alrededor de él estaban Garnet, Perla y Lapis. Peridot un poco más atrás controlaba la música y luces desde un iPad pegado a su antebrazo.

Amatista llego de último a la escena mientras los demás llegaban con la curiosidad nata que produce el escándalo.

La peliblanca suspiro al llegar y vio a los tres jóvenes atemorizados.

-Garnet, dilo tú que tienes una voz más potente, suela a la fiera nena.-

La morena, levanto su mano enguantada en rojo, y se giró para ver a todos los presentes por encima de sus redondos lentes.

-¡Atención todos!- Exclamó.

-¡Este joven de aquí no es un joven cualquiera! ¡No se confundan! ¡Él pertenece a nuestra corporación de las Gemas de Cristal y está bajo nuestra protección! ¡Aquel que ose tocarlo o siquiera mal mirarlo se la vera con nosotras!-

-Él es ¡Steven Cuarzo!- Gritó profundo la morena empuñando la mano.

Steven las vio por un momento, lo había logrado. Pero luego recordó las manos que lo estaban tocando hacia menos de 3 minutos y una rabia se le vino encima.

-¡Que este escarmiento sirva de ejemplo!- Dijo Perla.

-¡A partir de este momento!- intervino Amatista.- La cerveza es gratis. Y disfruten el espectáculo.

Y un vitoreo y rechiflidos se apoderó de todo el lugar. Como un festejo de año nuevo en pleno marzo.

Perla saco una navaja de su chamarra y cigarro en boca se fue sobre la chica que ya hacía en el suelo.

-Tienes un bonito rostro princesa.- Dijo inmovilizándola con las rodillas.

-Yo…yo…no sabia que…que..-

-Ese es el problema, nunca saben nada.- Y el afilado objeto comenzó un recorrido desde el lado izquierdo de la frente de la chica.

Por su parte, el otro muchacho no podía con el poderoso físico de Garnet que lo había inmovilizado con un certero rodillazo en los genitales. Acercó su mano enguantada donde surgían de sus dedos unas agudas uñas.

-Tienes muy bonito color de ojos.- Le dijo mientras sus dedos exploraban la cuenca ocular.

Uno de los Topacios había inmovilizado al tercero de los chicos. Con toda su potencia lo tenía vencido bajo su peso mientras extendía la mano de la presa a una Lazuli que mantenía unos ojos al acecho mientras sacaba de su chaleco un aparato de cortar puros.

-¿Cuantos dedos necesitas para vivir, palurdo?- Dijo mientras metía el aparato en la primera falange del dedo índice.

-Respuesta: Ninguno. Y cerró con fuerza el aparato mientras una risa comenzaba a surgir.-

Cuando los gritos comenzaron inmediatamente Peridot llevo sus dedos a su Tablet y la música volvió junto con las luces y la intimidad del ruido ahora tenía una nueva presa.

Steven sonreía.

-Se divierten las gemas.- Dijo Amatista.

-Tus amigas sí que están enfermas.- Comentó Peridot que estaba a su lado. Amatista la volteó a ver con cara de duda.

-Pero si tú eres la peor, Peridot.-

-Noooo, yo soy pura y blanca Amy, Pura y blanca. Shi, shi, shi.- Finalizó riendo entre dientes, la joven rubia.

* * *

Bitacora **3** , Sección 1.- **Las Gemas de Cristal**

Archivo # **04**

 **PERIDOT**

Cristina Olivery Thompson Laclos alias "Peridot" Hija de Norberto Thompson Y Alicia Laclos. Divorciados desde que ella tenía 4 años la dejaban bajo el cuidado de una nana ya que ambos padres rehicieron sus vidas con nuevas familias.

Sin atención, Cristina creció frente al monitor de una laptop instruyéndose como autodidacta y aprendiendo el hackeo de sistemas. Además de consumir todo tipo de material pornográfico ya que no contaba con supervisión alguna.

A la edad de 11 años Peridot violó a su hermanastra de 6 años con una zanahoria, justo como lo había visto en un video. Los padres horrorizados no quisieron tenerla cerca de sus nuevos hijos por lo cual la dieron a rehabilitación de menores. Por su edad y debido a las circunstancias no se abrió un caso y se declaró sesiones de terapia ya que la niña solo había repetido lo que había visto en la pantalla de su laptop.

Peridot a sus 11 años engaño al sistema fingiendo una inocencia que no tenía y fue dirigida a un orfanato cerca de Nueva Beach City.

Nunca se hizo público que durante 4 años pervirtió a más de 30 niños y niñas de diversas edades haciéndoles jugar desnudos entre ellos y realizar actos no aptos para su edad mientras los filmaba con un celular.

Para cuando se descubrió el horrendo hecho, la ahora joven ya había escapado del orfanato. Se descubrió que vendía los videos en la Deep web, donde se hizo de una cantidad desconocida de dinero. Esta boletinada a nivel nacional como una pederasta peligrosa a pesar de la edad que tiene. Se sospecha que sigue en esas actividades delictivas pero se ignora su paradero.

Mis investigaciones la ubican bajo la tutela de Pitreka Luffendorf, para quien trabaja como hacker, logística y comunicaciones. No he logrado comprobar, si han realizado fiestas con menores de 13 años.

Consume altas dosis de bebidas energizantes con fluoxetina, cocaína y baja consumidora de marihuana.

Es la única que me ha hecho pensar en denunciarla, pero eso será después de finalizar el proyecto.

Pruebas y datos, anexos al oficio.

Fecha de nacimiento: **29 de julio de 2002**

* * *

 **Y que les ha parecido. No es como que pensara en continuarla pero se dio. Esta historia debe narrar como el stevo se va involucrando en la banda y como las chicas, con todos sus traumas y vicios, lo van conociendo a él.**

 **Si, tendra su lime, en este tipo de historias es imposible que no haya. ¿Quien será la primera? Eso no lo sé. Ya veremos.**

 **Saludos a esas únicas y bellas tres personas que comentaron:** pirata, ImperialStar , y al guest.

 **LOBO HIBIKY**


End file.
